


How To Be A Top

by Acoolboy8



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Moresomes, Multi, Paizuri, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Fuu Teaches Myu how to be the top.





	1. Sensei Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Fuu-12 Inches, 4 inches thick.
> 
> Myu-5 Inches, 2 inches thick

Myu was a complete bottom. Had no knowledge on how to top someone, heck the other ninjas in the ninja seeking club topped her all the time. She wanted to show them, that she can be a top. But she needs training first. Myu Momochi was gonna ask Fuu for help..... after she’s done pleasing her Anthrofied pink rabbit’s massive futa cock.

Fuu, anthro, is 6 feet tall, her large breasts were being fondled. Myu moans as Fuu strokes the ninja’s 5 inch cock. No wonder she’s complete bottom trash. Myu strokes her Rabbit’s massive footlong cock. She starts sucking the head.

”Ahhhhh Myu~” Fuu moaned and pets Myu’s head. She grabs Myu’s head and pushes it down forcefully. Myu gets half of Fuu down her throat. Myu gagged hard. Fuu stood on her two feet and begin thrusting into Myu’s mouth. Myu gagged more and more. Fuu knew that Myu could take her entire 12 inches down her throat. Of course it hasn’t happened due to Myu almost passing out and vomiting. Myu could only take half of Fuu down her throat. “I know you can take all of this. I’ll teach you how to deepthroat! That way you can please your Senpais~ they’re so disappointed in you. You can’t deepthroat worth shit! But I’m gonna be your Sensei today.” Fuu chuckles and pulls out of Myu’s mouth. Myu gasps and coughs. Fuu lays on her back, on Myu’s bed. Myu crawls over to her cock and gets mouth around the head. Fuu grabs Myu’s head with both hands and gets 6 inches into Myu’s mouth, again. “Relax your throat....relax.”

”Hmmmmmm!” Myu whimpered.

"And besides, you got to take Tengge's deepthroat test. If you can take her 16 inch fat cock all the way down your throat for 16 seconds without gagging, coughing or vomiting? You pass." Fuu said and pushes Myu down more on her big cock. Myu gagged hard as she now has 8 inches into her mouth. "Almost there. Just 4 inches to go." Fuu moans as she pushes Myu more down. She had 10 inches and was choking and gagging hard on her rabbit's cock. Myu had tears in her eyes and was whimpering. Fuu pumps Myu's head up and down on her fat shaft. Myu gags and gags and vomits saliva. Fuu moans and flips around. Myu was now on the bed and Fuu got to her feet. She starts face fucking Myu roughly. She gags more and more and vomits once more. Fuu stops for a bit and then restarts thrusting into Myu's throat. Her throat bulged and her face was covered in her saliva due to vomiting. Myu was about to pass out as Fuu slammed her hips down and got balls deep into Myu's throat. Myu is forced to swallow Fuu's cum. It fires like a canon into her stomach. Her stomach rises a tiny bit due to how much cum was pumped into it. Fuu growled and moaned. Fuu pulls out and Myu coughs violently and vomits some of the cum onto the floor. She pants hard and gasps for air.

"No more, Fuu."

"Call me Sensei!" Fuu slaps Myu and then pins her down onto the bed. Fuu rams her cock up into Myu’s ass!

”AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Myu screamed. She fires cum onto her bed as Fuu began thrusting her hips. Fuu grabs Myu's hips and thrusts into her very fast. Slaps occur and Fuu's balls smack Myu's smaller balls. Myu kept groaning and moaning. Fuu throws her head back and keeps her thrusting up. She takes Myu's cock and begins stroking it.

"What are you?" Fuu asked as she leans down. Her breasts pressing into Myu's back. Myu's large breasts bounce with each hard thrust. Her stomach bulged out to the shape of Fuu's large cock.

"I'm bottom trash." Myu whimpered.

"Say it louder!" Fuu smacks Myu's butt cheek.

"HAU!!! I'M BOTTOM TRASH!" Myu yelled out.

"That's right! I'm going to cum Myu!!!" Fuu moaned and started thrusting harder and faster. Fuu grabs Myu and pulls her up and kisses her. Myu moans in the kiss as Fuu kept on pumping her large cock into Myu's ass, no longer tight due to how many times it got taken by the other ninjas. Fuu gropes Myu's large breasts and kept on going, skin on skin sounds occurred and Myu's bed creaked. 

“Take my cum you bottom trash!!!!!” Fuu growled and slams one last time and exploded her load into Myu. Myu screams as her pussy squirted out and her 5 inch cock shoots a bit more cum out. Myu felt her stomach being pumped full of cum. It grew and grew, Myu looking five months pregnant. Fuu pulls out and panted. Myu collapses onto her bed, her ass left gaping. Fuu turns back to normal form.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" She asked Myu.

Myu shakes her head slowly.

"Look, I'll teach you how to be a top, ok? After the deepthroating test tomorrow." Fuu said and rubs Myu head.

"Ok." Myu said and falls asleep.


	2. Akari And Fuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akari- 14 Inches, 5 inch girth
> 
> WIP

Fuu has Akari in her arms, the two making out. It was the next day and the two decided to top one another before the others arrived. Myu was secretly watching the two. Fuu was gonna go first. Akari goes to Fuu’s big cock and sucks on it. She strokes her 14 inch monster as she takes more of Fuu into her throat. Soon Akari swallows all 12 inches of the Familiar’s cock. Her throat bulging out due to Fuu’s size.

“Ahhhh fuck!” Fuu moans and bucks her hips. Akari doesn’t gag once. Akari makes gulping sounds though. Fuu grabs Akari and face fucks her. Fuu moans as her big balls smack Akari’s chin. “You like my big cock ninja girl? Yeah suck it!” Fuu moans and speeds up her thrusting. Fuu stops thrusting and pulls out. 

“I’m ready when you are.” Akari said and panted, getting back her oxygen. Akari gets on the floor hands and knees. Fuu goes to Akari’s ass and rubs the cheeks. She spanks Akari and begins eating her out. “Ahhhhhhh Fuu! Eat my ass out!” Akari moaned and strokes herself. Myu couldn’t believe what was happening. She snuck inside the room to get a closer look. Akari flips over and takes Fuu’s ears and holds them. She guides her massive dick into the Rabbit’s mouth. Fuu gets half of it down, not gagging once. Akari starts face fucking the rabbit. Akari shoves herself down the anthro rabbit’s throat. All 14 inches down Fuu’s gullet. Akari moans loudly and her balls hit Fuu’s throat. Myu was in a closet in the club room and jerking herself off to the hot action outside. Akari pulls out and gets on the desk. Fuu smirks and immediately shoves her cock into Akari’s pussy. “AHHHHHH!!!” Akari screamed out.

”Pussy is so tight!” Fuu moans and grabs Akari’s hips and started to thrust into the Manager’s pussy. She spits down into her other hole, lubing it up for later use. Akari moans as Fuu fucked her hard, her stomach bulging whenever Fuu went balls deep inside her. Fuu wraps her arms around Akari’s body, squeezing her large breasts, kissing her on the lips. Fuu thrusts fasted now, skin on skin echoing through the club room. Myu was cumming, her 5 inch cock firing 3 spurts of cum. Myu then began to finger her pussy. Fuu and Akari change positions. Akari was now riding the rabbit.

”Ahhhhhh!!! Your cock is so big!” Akari moaned and slams herself down onto Fuu.

”Ride my cock you ninja slut!” Fuu spanks Akari again and she cried out, bouncing on Fuu’s large 12 inch monster. Akari’s breasts bounce and she gives herself head and a boobjob at the same. Fuu chuckles and grabs Akari’s ass and thrusts up into her loose cunt. Fuu pulls out and Fuu deepthroats Akari’s large cock. Fuu stops and bends over the table as Akari mounts her. 

“My turn!” Akari cheered and rams inside of Fuu’s backdoor. Fuu moans as Akari fucks her rabbit ass! Akari’s balls smack Fuu’s each time Akari got balls deep inside the rabbit. Fuu cries out and her stomach bulges out due to Akari’s massive dick. Akari’s crotch collided with Fuu’s ass making those sexy skin on skin sounds and also rippling her big pink butt. Myu kept jacking off to it and moaned. Akari sped up her thrusting and grabbed Fuu by her ears and yanks on them. Akari smirks and spanks Fuu.

”Ahhhh fuck!!” Fuu cried out and jerks off harder. Akari kept going, going faster and harder. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Akari then summons a clone and it appears in front of Fuu. The clone shoves her cock down Fuu’s gullet and the rabbit is now being spitroasted! Fuu jerks off and Akari announces that she is cumming.


End file.
